NOTICE! PLEASE READ!
by trollface979
Summary: This story is a menace to society, it not only did not follow the rules but it invaded personal areas. One of the ones mentioned in here is even on the brink of suicide because of this jackass. If you liked this story you are sick and twisted in the head. There ws no reason for this to ever have existed, this user is now banned. Try this and you will end up the same.


I may get flamed for this, hated, and trolled. But get this who is the real badguy, me, or you. All I am doing is bringing in unique ships that aren't doing any harm. Look into yourself and come up with solid reasons why these ships are a bad idea. Are they really that bad, or are you afraid of the truth, and your true feeling.

* * *

"Hey what's up Flu," asked Exb as he walked into her room.

"Nothing," she answered not looking up from her computer where she was typing furiously, trying to get in another chapter of Ears to Hear Us. Several silent seconds later she looked to see her boyfriend's goofy smile, and she couldn't help but to crack a slight smile. "I have a gift for you," Exb stated with his hands behind his back, obviously holding something.

"Aww... I didn't get you anything for our anniversary," Flu pouted

"Well I have more than enough presents to cover both of us," Exb's smile widened, and pulled his hands from behind his back revealing a diamond necklace with the name Flu intricately inscribed in each diamond. Flu stared at it in awe then suddenly went forward and hugged her boyfriend really hard.

"Oh, my god thank you!" exclaimed Flu with still squeezing the air out of Exb. She let go and he collapsed to the ground in apparent unconsiousness. Flu immediatly lifted him on her fluffy bed and went for the phone. Before she dialed one number she heard laughter behind her. She whirled around, to see Exb laying on her bed laughing. She jumped next to him and glared at him. He stopped laughing and looked at her, then started to laugh again. Flu sat up and lightly punched him in the arm.

"That was so not funny, Exb!" she exclaimed, he sat up too and faked being hurt. She punched him again for acting late.

"Ow, what was that for?" Exb whined.

"That was for acting hurt, way after I punched you, talk about delayed reaction." Flu huffed.

"Well how about your second gift then?" suggested Exb rubbing his sore arm. He stood up and offered his hand to Flu, she took it and stood next to her boyfriend. "Time for that second present." said Exb, they started to kiss and that grew more passionate, so passionate that they fell on the bed together.

"Ummm... Am I interrupting anything here?" asked ptrip3 the couple instantly broke apart and stared at the screen to see ptrip's cheerful face. "Shall we continue this convo later?" ptrip3 asked

"Yeah, just go," said Flu

* * *

"Wow Mechanix, I can't believe you flew all the way to Michigan, just so we could be together," FMF exclaimed in delight, looking at her boyfriend standing in the doorway with his suitcase. Mechanix just smiled and walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her. "So what are we going to do now that you are up here?" asked FMF, looking anxiously at Mechanix.

"Well I was hoping that you would let me stay here, once that was figured out, well, I'm not sure." answered Mechanix. They sat and pondered how they were going to work this out, when suddenly FMF came up with an idea. She remembered that she had a guest bedroom, so Mechanix could sleep in there. He agreed and left to put his stuff sound of someone calling her on Skype drew FMF's attention to the computer in the corner of the room. She answered it and ptrip's smiling face popped up on screen. When FMf asked why he was smiling, his smile broadened.

"So did your boyfriend come over yet?" asked a laughing ptrip.

"You knew?" gasped FMF and ptrip shook his head yes "but how?"

"Because I know everything, hold on my Mom is calling me." Ptrip3 never came back to the screen.

* * *

"Hey what's up Mom?" asked ptrip3 as he swung around the corner that lead to the basement.

"You have a visitor," was Mom's answer. He walked over to the door to see a very bundled up HPE, he ran up and hugged her real hard. "Whoa, ptrip let me get unbundled first,"exclaimed HPE he let her down and and she got out of her coat. "God it's cold up her," HPE shivered. Ptrip suggested they go to his room to warm up, once they got there they started chatting.

"So how much do you like it up here?"asked ptrip

"It's really cold, most of the people I saw were nice, but there was this one place, south of here where some guys tried to mug me." told HPE

"Yeah that is a bad place, hopefully the state will fix it up." said ptrip. They continued talking for another two hours, when they just started kissing each other.

"Ptri..." started ptrip's sister until she saw him and HPE locked together kissing, and walked away...

A/N That's is the first chapter, and maybe I should have paired up HPE and Exb seeing as they are in love with each other. ;) Goodbye and have a great evening, night, morning, afternoon. Oh and HPE if you are reading this you must know that ptrip3 has loved (Like like, not friends) you for a while, even before exb did. Exb knows this too. Have fun! :)


End file.
